


The Proposition

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch has an unusual proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



> ...because gus had a tough week, yo.

  
[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/a227f9e8950aab6a8750dd029b0db300/tumblr_mj3xhrGdOo1qg3naho1_1280.jpg)   


* * *

"I have a proposition," Finch said, and John looked at him, expecting the usual—some negotiation about where John should store his armory, or maybe an offer to establish a new background identity, since Finch always ran that stuff by him first—but the expression on Finch's face made John pause before nodding.

"I'm listening," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well," Harold's cheeks twitched before he continued, "it does seem to me we are in unique circumstances, you and I—isolated from most normal human interaction—"

John suppressed a smile at the turn of phrase.

"—and both of us in need of, for want of a better term, ah..." Finch paused and looked away. John had never seen him at such a loss for words. But Finch seemed to gather himself, tugging at his sleeve and lifting his chin before finishing with, "—a convenient sexual outlet."

Okay. That wasn't where John thought Finch was going with this at all. The man was just full of wonderful surprises.

"That sounds...doable." John took a step forward, and Finch flicked him a nervous look. "But the terms need work."

"Everything is negotiable." Finch sounded a little breathless, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Good to know. Because it might be more of a problem with the underlying principle." John was close enough now to settle his hand on the back of Harold's neck and tilt his head up. He smiled at the sudden flush on Finch's cheeks.

"Really." Finch's mouth went stubborn. "I'm sure my logic is quite—"

"I'm not looking for convenient, Finch," John said, and leaned in until his lips were a breath away from Harold's. "Now, brilliant, complicated, touchy, paranoid—"

"Oh, shut up," Harold said, and kissed him.

John figured it was a done deal.

 

_End._


End file.
